The present invention relates to a filter arrangement comprising a plurality of filter means each including at least one reactive filtering element operating according to a predetermined filtering order and having a first filter port and a second filter port, the second filter ports of all the filter means being interconnected to a common port of said arrangement.
Such a line filter arrangement is known in the art and may for instance be used to isolate several apparatuses from a device connected to the common input port. An important application of such a filter arrangement may be found in the Asymmetric Digital Subscriber Line (ADSL) systems, as well as in systems derived therefrom, such as HDSL, VDSL, etc. As well known, these systems provide broadband services over a classical copper twisted pair telecommunication line, whereby a user may use these services without the need to wait for having a fiber connected to its premises.
The ADSL system today combines, over a same telecommunication line, high-speed ADSL signals and low-speed telephone - or voice - signals for a Plain Old Telephone Service (POTS) equipment. At each end of the telecommunication line, i.e. at the customer premises side and at the central office side, these signals are separated by means of a so-called xe2x80x9csplitterxe2x80x9d. A splitter is a duplex filter including a high-pass part and a low-pass part. The high-pass part is often integrated in an ADSL modem and is adapted to remove the low-speed - or low-frequency - components of the signal transmitted on the telecommunication line. On the other hand, the low-pass part is adapted to remove all the high-frequency components from the signal. These components will thus be blocked by a reactive filtering element included in this low-pass part so that they will not be transmitted between the telecommunication line and the POTS equipment.
At the customer premises side, the topology of an ADSL connection requires the low-pass part or filter means to be put at the entry point of the home, or at least in front of all the existing POTS equipment in the home. The existing POTS equipment is then seen in parallel with the ADSL modem. The low-pass part serves as a shield, protecting the ADSL modem from being disturbed by ringing current, off-hook and on-hook DC current changes, and associated AC and DC transients including dial pulses of the POTS.
The ADSL modem is linked to the telephone street-wire, i.e. the telecommunication line, at the same location. The disadvantage of this location is the requirement to add a wire to the existing home-wiring in order to connect the ADSL modem to the telecommunication line. To avoid adding a wire to connect the ADSL modem, it is proposed to install the ADSL modem without the splitter""s low-pass part on any existing telephone outlet. Then, the ADSL modem is not protected at all. It sees all disturbances of the POTS signaling. The disturbance of the off-hook/ on-hook transitions is not only caused by voltage and current events, but also by the impedance changes, which suddenly put an unknown impedance in parallel with the ADSL modem 100 Ohm impedance. The rotary dial pulses are the worst in this respect, because the impedance changes constantly for a duration of dialing phase. As a consequence, once the POTS are in steady state after the off-hook transition, the ADSL transceiver connected to the modem must retrain the equalizers and optional echo-cancellers associated thereto. Additionally, non-linearities of the POTS equipment may cause a modulation of the line signal that is heard as a loud noise in the ear-piece of the telephone, and can disrupt modem, Fax and answering machines.
To reduce the negative effect of all these - and other - disturbances, and in case several POTS equipments are connected to the telecommunication line, an individual low-pass protection filter shielding each POTS equipment from the ADSL signals needs to be provided.
When a single filter is used, such filter can be complex to optimally serve the needs of shielding POTS and ADSL modem. However, in a parallel connection of such individual low-pass protection filters, the filter can only consist of a single reactive element and this is often not sufficient to filter-out the on-hook/ off-hook actions of the POTS equipment on ADSL. Also the off-hooked POTS equipment is still disturbed by the ADSL signal. This is caused by the low-order of the filter means. On the other hand, higher-order filter means can not be put in parallel on more than one individual piece or group of POTS equipment. Indeed, each filter means of higher order would contain a parallel capacitive impedance and all these capacitive values will add. This will create the equivalent of a large bridged tap on the telephone line, which will create a major reduction of the return loss. The user will then experience a severe enhancement of the side tone in its phone. This is unacceptable.
An object of the invention is to provide a filtering arrangement with improved individual filter means in order to better filter-out on-hook/off-hook actions and other disturbances of the POTS equipment, while reducing or avoiding the mutual disturbance of several filter means put in parallel. The individual filter means are adding then extra protection for the POTS equipment which is off-hook and which, precisely in that state, needs more shielding.
According to the invention, this object is achieved due to the fact that at least one of said filter means further includes sensing means adapted to sense a parameter of the power supplied via said filter means and to control insertion means adapted to insert a second reactive filtering element adapted to modify said predetermined filtering order.
In this way, actions such as off-hook may be detected by the sensing means. As a result, the sensing means insert additional reactive filtering element to the filter means associated to the device whereof the action was detected. This additional reactive filtering element changes the topology of the filter means whereby the filtering order of these filter means is for instance increased. The filter means adds so extra protection for the POTS device which is off-hook and which, precisely in that state and as mentioned above, needs more shielding.
This will only change the single filter means which is in series with the active POTS equipment. The other filter means will remain at the former lower filtering order, shielding the on-hooked equipment. The parallel combination of all the low order filter means and the single filter means that changed to a higher order protection is not causing the effect of a bad mismatch between the POTS impedance and the telephone line. The mutual disturbance of different filter means put in parallel is thus very low.
Afterwards, any impedance change of the active POTS equipment is also masked with the improved filter means.
Similarly the signal of the ADSL, which is passing through the filter means to the active POTS equipment and which is often still audible as a loud background noise will also be masked by the higher filtering order of the filter means.
Another characteristic feature of the present invention is that the first mentioned reactive filtering element is of a first reactive type, whilst said second reactive filtering element is of a second reactive type, different of said first reactive type, and that said insertion means include an electrical switch adapted to couple said first reactive filtering element to said second reactive filtering element.
The predetermined filtering order of the filter means is modified by combining two reactive elements of different type, e.g. an inductance and a capacitance.
Also another characteristic feature of the present filter arrangement is that said first filter port comprises a first and a second terminal, that said second filter port comprises a third and a fourth terminal, that the first mentioned reactive filtering element is coupled between said first filter port and said second filter port, and that said second reactive filtering element is coupled between said first terminal and said second terminal.
The filter arrangement is thus particularly adapted to operate on a two-wire telecommunication line. The first filter port is then for instance attached to the POTS equipment, whilst the second filter port is connected to the telecommunication line via the above common port of all the filters in parallel.
Preferably, said sensing means are current sensing means coupled between said first and said second filter port and are adapted to sense the current flowing through said filter means as said parameter of the power supplied to said filter arrangement.
It has been found that the above mentioned state requiring more shielding could be detected by sensing the current flowing through the filter means.
A preferred embodiment of the present filter arrangement Is characterized in that it is a low-pass filter arrangement, in that said first reactive filtering element includes a first and a second transformer, in that said second reactive filtering element includes a capacitance, in that said sensing means are connected in series with said first and said second transformer between said first and said second filter port, and in that the electrical switch of said insertion means is coupled in series with said second reactive filtering element between said first and said second terminal.
In more detail, said first terminal is coupled to said third terminal via the series connection of a first winding of said first transformer, said sensing means and a first winding of said second transformer, said second terminal is coupled to said fourth terminal via the series connection of a second winding of said first transformer and a second winding of said second transformer, the series coupled electrical switch and said second reactive filtering element are connected between the junction point of said sensing means and the first winding of said second transformer, and the junction point of the second winding of said first transformer and the second winding of said second transformer.
In this way, the filter means have formerly a first filtering order that is modified to a third filtering order when the sensing means activate the insertion means.
Yet another characteristic feature of the present invention is that said sensing means are adapted to detect if the sensed current exceeds a predetermined value and to then control said insertion means to close said electrical switch.
The current exceeds for instance a predetermined value when the subscriber set is off-hooked. By closing the electrical switch, the capacitance is then added to the inductance circuit and the filtering order of the filter means associated to the subscriber set is increased to better shield the subscriber set from the telecommunication line.
Further characteristic features of the present filter arrangement are mentioned in the appended claims.